imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Trent
* : Midnighter has the power to intuitively predict and understand what's going to happen with flawless accuracy, and instantly come up with the optimal solution to deal with it. This allows him to run through a given situation millions of times in his mind, instantly covering every possible result before the first move is even made. He uses this information to predict the actions and or reactions of his foes, counteracting their moves before they even think to make them. This allows him to intuitively know the right steps he needs to take in order to succeed at any given task and execute them perfectly, thus as long as victory is possible he will win. This powers also works by letting him see the outcome he wants, and working backwards, following the right steps to get there. * : Midnighter's all of his senses are enhance, he is able to detect things imperceptible to normal humans. He is able to sense things in all directions at once, and notices, process and understands all details of any situation or environment in his surrounding no matter how small. This allowed him to detect any modifications or powers in anyone he looks at, as well as how they work, so he can defeat them. * : He has fiber-lined muscle increasing his strength (he can dismember opponents with his bare hands and feet) * : * : Midnighter can move faster than the human eye can see. He normally moves at slightly above human speed but can move so fast that enemies with super speed can't see him. He strikes with lethally precise martial arts, generally eschewing the use of firearms. * : Midnighter's body has been altered to give him faster nerve endings so he can react quicker than any human and many superhumans. as well as process information more quickly, can make the world appear as if moving in slow motion if pushed. * : Midnighter automatically regenerates damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue within a few seconds. He's regenerated from, a broken neck, broken/loss limbs, holes through his chest, having his whole body set on fire. * : Midnighter's immune system has advanced that he is immune to all diseases, poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. He is also immune to the acquisition of medical ailments. To the point where HIV was defeated in six weeks and the common cold never stays more than a couple of minutes. He possesses a physical, mental, and sexual health beyond the max health of humans. Every part in and of his body, external and internal, is at first-rate health, and is devoid of any disorders, diseases, disabilities, etc. * : He can block pain at will allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury, and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. He has undergone major surgery while awake & alert. He is also unable to feel any sort of fear, terror, regret, guilt or even any intense anxiety. * : Midnighter has the uncanny capacity to live entirely self-sufficiently. He can survive in anaerobic environments for indefinite periods of time, even the vacuum of space, can adapt to various environments if needed and desired. Midnighter has no need to use the bathroom and can perfectly maintain his health and functions indefinitely without air, food or water. *''Organ Redundancy'': possesses a secondary heart should the first one be rendered unusable. | Abilities = Weaponry: He also speaks German and can apparently operate several types of outdated weaponry, as evidenced by his use of WWI artillery while chronologically displaced. Stealth: Midnighter is also quite adept at stealth. He is known to only be seen when he wants to be seen. Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): He is a close-quarters killer, having quite effortlessly slaughtered close to 30 super-powered soldiers by himself, without being so much as touched by them. Multilingualism Tactical Analysis | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Midnighter has used both a nightstick and a telescoping staff in close combat. His personal arsenal also commonly incorporates throwing stars. | Notes = | Trivia = * The Midnighter is gay and married to Apollo | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters